Estancia
by TheSoul986
Summary: Tres extrañas personas entraran al Shibusen ¿quienes seran? Descubralo entrando a mi fic
1. Chapter 1

espero q este fic os guste ,lo he estado soñando

pero no de vez en cuando... se me sale como canchita xD

bueno ,disfruten

**recuerden soul eater no es mio... aun**

*****

*

*

*

*

Prologo- Estancia

En un mundo lleno de fantasia ,en el reino de los cielos ,habia 3 hermanos dioses ,el primero se llamaba Tori ,el dominaba los vientos ,su hermana la segunda ,dominaba la tierra ,y la ultima hermana ,bella e inteligente ,dominaba el fuego.

Estas dos ultimas hermanas se llamaron ,Akari y ...Maka

Eran los 3 hijos de Kami y Spirit Albarn. Pero un dia ,la diosa Aracne ,se enfurecio ,porque se decia que su hermana ,la diosa Medusa ,era aun mucho mas bella que ella...

El enojo era tanto ,que la tierra se desplomo ,ni Shinigami-sama ,pudo hacer algo ,quedo invalido ,su cuerpo exploto asi que se puso una gran capa negra ,para tapar sus grandes heridas y queridas.

Kami ,lucho contra Aracne ,pero perdio la vida en el intento ,Maka ,la hija menor ,corrio hacia el cuerpo de su madre ,con la esperanza de que aun este viva ,pero una rajadura en el suelo ,se habrio mas de lo que estaba ,y en el callo la niña.

Yendo ,al mundo ........_humano._

CONTINUARA........

espero que els haya gustado by bye salu2


	2. Conociendonos

bueno aqui vengo con el capi 1

Q LES GUSTE OWO

*

*

*

*

*

Capitulo 1-

**Maka POV**

Mm ,q paso? me duele la cabeza... Abro los ojos ,pero lo veo tenue ,asique me los tallo ,y comienzo a ver ,a un niño de unos hermosos ojos rubi ,y cabello plateado ,me miraba curioso...

-¿Eh? - pregunte.

-Vaya ,ya has despertado ,eso es bueno - el chico se preocupo por mi.

No se porque ,pero me sonroje de sobremanera ,este chico es....

-¿Como te llamas? - no me quede con la duda.

-Soul.......Soul Eater Evans.....

-Ah ,mucho gusto ,mi nombre es Maka Albarn y tengo 14 años.

-Oh! igual que yo! - me sonrio ;desde ese dia nos hemos echo muy buenos amigos ,estudiamos juntos ,comemos juntos ,nos ayudamos y otras cosas...

Hoy en dia ya han pasado 2 largos años de lo ocurrido.... que buenos tiempos.

-Ocurre algo? - me pregunto mi mejor amiga Tsubaki.

-Nada ,solo recordaba ,los tiempos antiguos ,cuando los conoci a ustedes....

-En serio? no sera otra cosa ,como por ejemplo ,que hay entre tu y Soul! - me dijo Liz ,es muy interesada en los chismes....

-Liz ya te lo he repetido 51 veces ,que no hay nada entre nosotros - le dije lo mas seria posible ,tratando de esconder el maldito sonrojo que se mostraba en mi rostro cuando se tocaba ese tema.

-Jejejeje ¡Maka esta roja! - rayos Patty ,la hermana de Liz me descubrio.....

-Q-que cosas dices Patty ,claro que n-no - estaba mas que nerviosa ,me van a chapar....

-¿Que pasa aqui? - Kid ,gracias me has salvado.

-SI!!! PORQUE MI GRANDIOSA PRESENCIA ,SIEMPRE LOS VA A ILUMINAR ,SERES INFERIORES!!!! ÑYAJAJJAJA!! - Black Star ,esta mas loco cada dia ,pero.... eso distrae el ambiente.

-Bueno ¿donde estabamos? AH si! Maka estas con Soul! - rayos Liz ,no se olvida de nada ,tiene muy buena memoria.

-Liz! - le grite - Ya te dije que no tenemos nada ,solo somos.... amigos - le dije lo mas seria posible.

-Oh.... - suspiro - Ok.

-_Me he salvado_ - pense.

*

*

*

*

*

**CONTINUARA.....**

Espero que les aya gustado jeje

Recibo rewiers de todo tipo

Soul : si ,pero esta niña ,les miente solo recibe los buenos...... - inconciente -

Yo: este sonmifero si sirve ...... BUENO espero les aya gustado ,ne le vaya a

acerca caso a Soul ,OK?

byebye salu2


	3. Alumnos nuevos

bueno.....

aqui os traigo el capitulo 2

**soul eater no me pertenece ....aun**

*

*

*

*

*

Capitulo 2-

**Soul POV**

-Que? - pregunte asombrado.

-Lo que oiste ,van a venir nuevos estudiantes ,son..... 3 exactos.

-Oh... me pregunto quienes seran - dije.

Kid me dijo que su padre ,Shinigami-sama ,le habia mencionado que 3 alumnos nuevos ,iban a venir a estudiar al Shibusen. Lo que parecia raro ,estamos en agosto ,ya vamos a acabar el año ,y Shinigami-sama viene con mas alumnos? .......

-Si..... a mi tambien me parece raro - me dijo Kid.

-Verdad que si? Shinigami-sama NO puede traer alum...... - iba a seguir cuando alguien dijo..... no... _grito_ sus palabras.

-QUE??!!!! van a venir alumnos nuevos ,QUE OPACARON TODA MI GRADIOSA ATENCION??!!! - Black Star...... parece un niño.

-Como si tuvieras toda la atencion......

-CLARO QUE LA TENGO!!!!!!

-Claaarooo - todos los que estabamos ahi rodamos los ojos.

-NO SE BURLEN DE MI SERES INFERIORES!!!!!

-Claaarooo - volvimos a rodar los ojos.

*******************Al dia siguiente*******************

-Bueno....... como ya todos sabran ,van a venir 3 alumnos nuevos ,a esta clase ,procuren tratarlos bien para poder disecarlos con calma...... - lo dijo eso ultimo de forma muy MACABRA.

-Stein esta loco - dijo la mayoria de los estudiantes ,.....pero en susurro.

-Bueno..... ya pueden pasar! - despues de haber dicho eso ,2 chicos aparecieron tras la puerta.

El primero era un chico de cabello rojo opaco ,y sus ojos color jade....

La segunda era una chica ,bonita de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos azules.....

El chico iba vestido con una camisa blanca ,con el primer boton abierto ,y tenia puesto unos jeans ,que tenia una cadena que daba del bolsillo al jean ,y tambien traia un par de tennis color blanco.

Lachica venia vestida con una mini falda roja ,y un polo de manga corta azul ,y en ella venia impresa la mascara de Shinigami-sama ,traia tambien unas botas negras que daban al tobillo ,y unas medias hasta las rodillas ,rojas.

-Ellos son Tori y Akari y..... emm ¿donde esta el otro chico?

-Al parecer aun no entra - dijo la supuesta Akari.

Despues de un buen rato - que me parecio mas un milenio - aparecio un chico. Cuando mire a Maka para decirle algo ,note claramente que esta tensa .......

¿Que tendra?

*

*

*

*

*

**CONTINUARA......**

Lamento mucho no dar la conti de mi otro fic de _La aventura_ es que

me a dado flojera.....xD la razon es q aun no tengo la continuacion .....

tratare de pasarselos esta o la proxima semana.....

bye bye salu2


End file.
